The pumping and transfer of solids and slurries has generally primarily been of concern only for large scale industrial applications (e.g. liters per min in the transfer of sand and oil slurries in the petrochemical sector or the transfer of coal slurries). These types of slurries are readily handled by centrifugal pumps with large internal clearances.1 Process intensification and continuous flow processing in the pharmaceuticals and fine chemicals industry often requires the use of small scale channels and microreactors (e.g., having a volume on the order of milliliters or microliters) or small continuously operated vessels such as Continuous Stirred Tank Reactors (CSTRs). Operations at these scales, where solid-liquid mixtures are required to flow, the risk of plugging or clogging is ever present. Accordingly, improved systems and methods are needed.